Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~
is the ending theme song of the BanG Dream! TV anime by Poppin'Party. It was released on 15 February 2017. The song is written by Nakamura Kou, composed by Agematsu Noriyasu (Elements Garden), arranged by Fujinaga Ryuutarou (Elements Garden). __TOC__ Game Info Track listing #Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~ #Happy Happy Party! #Kirakira datoka yume datoka ~Sing Girls~ -Instrumental- #Happy Happy Party! -Instrumental- #BanG Dream! Mini-Drama ~Spending lunch break together~ Videos PV (Short ver.) = Audio (Game Version) |Duration =01:52 |File = }} Lyrics Rōmaji= • • • • Sono toki kara Itsu no hi ni ka Kimi ga (dakara ne) zenbu believing! 　(10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,) (4, 3, 2, 1 ―― ready go！) Kono sekai wa Sekaijuu no (itsumo) (kimi to) Itooshikute Ima wa mada ne kimi wa (dakedo ne) kitto starting! (Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing girls!) (4, 3, 2, 1―― ready go!) Afuredashita Kamishimeteta (itsumo) 　(kimi no) (todokanai) (sore wa nani?) (Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing Girls!) Kono sekai wa Kore ijou wa (itsumo) 　(kimi no) |-| Kanji= 夢の途中キミと出会った！ そのときから はじけそうな胸の予感 ずっと膨らみ続けてた まだ誰も知らないこの歌 いつの日にか 世界中に届けたいな ずっと願っていたとしたら？ キミが訊いた(だからね) 誰にだって負けない この気持ちを ぎゅっとつめて ぜんぶあつめて Believing！ 時よ動きだせ！ Final Countdown！ (10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,) あと５秒！ (4, 3, 2, 1 ―― Ready Go！) キラキラだとか夢だとか 希望だとかドキドキだとかで この世界は まわり続けている！ 昨日は今日になって 明日になって 未来になって 永遠になってた 世界中の勇気 あつめて行こう！ 手をあわせ 肩よせあって (いつも)ステキに Girls！ Girls！ 夢を奏でよう♪ (キミと)大好きなこの場所で♪ 夢のつぼみ そっと膨らんだ 愛おしくて 大事なもの 枯れないように 一人強く育て続けた ホントのこと伝えたかった いまはまだね この想いが足りないかな？ いつか追いかけ続けたいと キミは言った(だけどね) 誰より本気だよ この気持ちを もうこれ以上 きっと待てない Starting！ 時は動きだす！ Final Countdown！ (Sing！ Sing！ Sing！ Sing！ Sing Girls！) 今すぐ！ (4, 3, 2, 1 ―― Ready Go！) ためらいだとか不安だとか 挫折だとか焦燥感だとかで あふれだした涙 とまらないの それでも優しくて まぶしくて愛おしくて 心強いんだね かみしめてた 仲間がいるってこと 手をかさね 声かけあって (いつも)夢みる Girls！ Girls！ キミと歌いたい♪ (キミの)大切なこの場所で♪ かたく閉ざされた最後の(届かない) とびら解き放つものはなに？(それはなに？) 夢の地図をぜんぶつなぎあわせて “音楽(キズナ)”という魔法の鍵を見つけること！ (Sing！ Sing！ Sing！ Sing Girls！) キラキラだとか夢だとか 希望だとかドキドキだとかで この世界は まわり続けている！ 昨日は今日になって 明日になって 未来になって 永遠になってた これ以上は 時よ進まないで！ 手をあわせ 肩よせあって (いつも)ステキに Girls！ Girls！ 夢を奏でよう♪ (キミの)大好きなこの場所で♪ Sing Girls♪ |-| English= I met you in the middle of a dream! From that point on, this feeling has kept expanding, As if my heart is gonna burst! I've been hoping that someday I could play this yet unknown song for the entire world! And after all my wishing? You listened to me. (That's why...) I'll take every moment I've felt unstoppable, And pack them tight— gather them up— believing! C'mon time, get moving! It's the Final Countdown! (10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5,) Only five seconds left!　(4, 3, 2, 1　――　Ready Go!) Things like sparkles, dreams, hope, and beating hearts Are what keep this world spinning! Yesterday becomes today, then tomorrow, then the future... then out of nowhere, an eternity! So let's gather up all the courage in this world! Joining hands and leaning close (always), we'll be dreamy Girls! Girls! I'll play this dream aloud♪ With you, in this place I love so dearly♪ A budding dream gently opened within us. It was so precious... we each took special care To raise it mightily, and keep if from wilting away. I wanted to tell you the truth... But not just yet! I wonder if this feeling isn't strong enough yet. You told me you want to always keep chasing it... (But you know,) I'm more serious about this feeling than anyone else! I simply can't wait any longer... Starting! Time begins to move: It's the Final Countdown! (Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing Girls!) Now's the time!　(4, 3, 2, 1　Ready Go!) Things like hesitation, anxiety, failure and irritation Are what keep these overflowing tears coming. But it's so gentle, bright, precious, and reassuring... ... to have friends that fight through it with me! Hand in hand, calling to one another (always), we'll be dreaming Girls! Girls! I wanna sing with you♪ In this place you find so special♪ What will it take to open up This final tightly closed, (unreachable) door? (What is it?) Connecting the maps of our dreams, The magic known as our musical bonds will find the key! (Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing Girls!) Things like sparkles, dreams, hope, and beating hearts Are what keep this world spinning! Yesterday becomes today, then tomorrow, then the future... then out of nowhere, an eternity! But time, don't take us any further! Joining hands and leaning close (always), we'll be dreamy Girls! Girls! I'll play this dream aloud♪ In this place you love so dearly♪ cr.:lyrical-nonsense Navigation Category:Discography:Poppin'Party Category:Lyrics Category:Girls Band Party! Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Anime Category:Singles